vivapinatafandomcom-20200213-history
Cannoñata
The Cannoñata is a location in Piñata Central. It launches piñatas to parties. The piñatas travel to their various party destinations by way of the Cannoñata. The Cannoñata is a sophisticated array of high-powered cannons mounted atop Piñata Central. Inside the Party Control Room, piñatas are loaded into the various Cannoñata Bays, coordinates are punched in, the big Red Button is pressed, and faster than you can say "It's party time!", Boom! The piñata is blasted off to the appropriate party! Before entering the Cannoñata piñatas must be scanned by the Candiosity Meter. The official Piñata Island Candiosity Meter stands at the base of Piñata Central. Piñatas wanting to be sent to a party step onto the device's base, much like how you would get up on a scale. A battery of tests are run in a matter of seconds, including piñata-weight, x-rays and complex candy-stacking equations, and the results appear on the readout screens above: a happy face with a green check mark means that a piñata has achieved Maximum Candiosity and will immediately be going to a party. A frowning face accompanied by a big red X means the piñata is Rejected. However the Candiosity meter is not fool proof and can be tricked into not scanning all parts of the body by putting select body parts out of range. Paulie Pretztail abuses this by putting his tail out of range to get around going to a party. The tubes that bring the piñata inside the Cannoñata is very thin, and if the piñata has large horns or appendages the piñata can get stuck in the tube. If they get stuck and multiple attempts to force them through fail, they get rejected despite having full Candiosity. Machi Moojoo experienced this problem due to her antlers being too large for her to be pushed inside the tube and was laughed at and shamed for this. Despite this it seems that larger piñatas such as the Chippopotamus and Elephanilla can fit inside these tubes anyway. The Cannoñata is powered by a wire plug. If it is dislodged then all of the services of the Cannoñata is disabled, including the Candiosity Meter and the mechanism to bring piñatas inside the Cannoñata to be launched from it. Gallery Cannoñata Frozen.png|The Cannoñata is frozen and broken due to extreme levels of snow and ice. Candiosity Meter Frozen.png|The Candiosity meter is frozen and broken due to extreme levels of snow and ice. Chocstrich Flying From Cannonata.png|A Chocstrich being launched from the Cannonata. Super Hud Entering Cannonata.png|Hudson inside the Cannonata. The Cannoñata Cannon Plug Unplugged.png|The plug for the Cannonata. Fergy Dropping Out Of The Cannoñata Cannon.png|One of the Cannonatta's tubes bending due to Fergy's weight. Paulie Pulling The Cannoñata Cannon Plug.png|Paulie plugging in the Cannonata plug to restore power. Fergy About To Be Launched Out Of The Cannoñata Cannon.png|The Cannonata about to fire a pinata. Fat Fergy In Cannoñata Cannon.png|Fat Fergy in the Cannonata tube. Fat Fergy Being Pushed Into Cannoñata Cannon.png Free the Piñatas Movement Inside Cannonatta With Les About To Interfere.png Free the Piñatas Movement Signs In Front Of Cannonatta.png Category:TV Series